


In the Family

by orphan_account



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: F/M, Incest, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Abrasax siblings share some quality bonding time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fiftysevenacademics (rapiddescent)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapiddescent/gifts).



Family gatherings were always an awkward affair, especially for the Entitled. It was difficult enough dealing with matters of inheritance and business expansion and Regenex supply; there was also the fact that your entire family would remain young and beautiful for tens of thousands of years.

 

Titus wasn’t picky. He’d take anyone as long as they were good-looking, whether they were a servant or a splice or some primitive terrsie that believed he was a god. Kalique, while a bit more refined in her tastes, was still willing to go beneath her own personal status to find a partner every now and then. Balem, on the other hand – Balem would not sully himself by giving so much as a sultry glance toward anyone he felt was beneath him.

 

Problem being, the only equal an Abrasax had was another Abrasax, and although Balem may play the part of responsible, business-minded older sibling at times he was just as vain and hedonistic as the rest of them. He needed _something_ to satisfy his lust, even though at his age he certainly didn’t need it very often.

 

The first time he kissed Kalique was five centuries after Seraphi’s passing. Until that point he had retreated into isolation, not wanting to let his siblings see his despair. It was weakness. The eldest could not show weakness. At last, desperate and alone and having regained at least some of his composure, he invited Kalique over. Alone, without even a single servant present, he had kissed her – she looked a bit like mother did, at least, and carried herself with the same manner of grace. Kalique smiled and returned it; incest was not at all uncommon among the Entitled, especially for siblings. Living so long together, eventually someone got curious. Kalique and Titus had already been together many times before.

 

He undid the golden clasp of her dress, that twitchy, lop-sided smile of his showing as white silk fell to the floor. Kalique loved wearing white. At a glance she looked so pure and innocent, but Balem knew better. Every Abrasax was a viper in their own way, ruthless and with an aura of venom. In some ways Kalique could be the most vicious of all. Balem was known for his cutthroat nature, but Kalique could destroy a person and they wouldn’t even know it was happening.

 

She was gentle with Balem, delicate almost. He was so much older than she was, that from his perspective he had still just lost his mother. A single upset could send him spiraling into another century of isolation, sending out nothing but curt letters and orders. And that was no fun, was it? Plus, Kalique wanted to see if he’d remove that great heavy collar in her presence.

 

Stroking his freckled cheek gently with one hand and his bare chest with the other, she leaned in and whispered: “I was wondering when you’d come around.”

 

Balem undid his belt, pants falling to the ground, undergarments following shortly after. All he had left was his collar, hid cloak, and his poor excuse for a shirt – it didn’t cover his chest in the slightest and only counted as a shirt in the most technical sense of the word – and Kalique was completely nude now, having removed her own undergarments while Balem removed his.

 

“So secretive,” she said, running fingertips along his golden collar, a gesture which caused him to flinch back a bit.

 

“We all have our own little idiosyncrasies, don’t we?” Balem said. His voice was quieter than Kalique remembered, but he was always very soft-spoken when he wasn’t barking orders.

 

They didn’t speak much during the act itself. Kalique preferred to speak in touch and body language during such an encounter, and Balem was fine with that. Leaning back into the soft fabric of his cloak, Balem moaned as Kalique’s thigh brushed against his cock. He’d just regenerated prior to this encounter, and though he learned to keep it under control now being young again always came with some sort of lust. This was the first time since Seraphi’s death that anyone had actually touched him so intimately, but he retained his gracefulness, his movements as fluid as they could be after tens of thousands of years of refinement.

 

She climbed over him and he placed his hands over her hips, easing her downward as he entered her. She was wet already, and Balem couldn’t help but be pleased about that. She must have been thinking about him even before they kissed.

 

They were both experienced enough to know exactly what they wanted, but for Balem at least this was his first new partner in a long, long time, so there was a certain novelty in finding out what made her tick. Truth be told, he didn’t have to figure out much at all. She knew how to guide him without making him feel like he was being guided.

 

Rocking hips back and forth slowly but steadily, shaky breaths hissing between his teeth, Balem reached up and undid his collar, setting it gently to the side.

 

“Well, Balem,” Kalique spoke for the first time since they began, “Do you know what happened to the last man who showed me his neck?”

 

“He wasn’t an Abrasax,” Balem said, moaning as Kalique stroked the side of his freckled neck.

 

“No, he wasn’t,” Kalique said, “Just desperate to get with one. I’m sure you can handle me.”

 

Kalique kissed his jawline, moving down to his bare neck and giving him a playful bite. In sync as siblings were, they climaxed at the same time. As they lay limp in his golden chariot, Balem couldn’t help but dwell on how much like mother she was, even though the two never got along all that well. Perhaps that was why.

 

Balem’s first time with Titus was not so tender. He was angered at something or other – probably one of Titus’s stupid investments that Balem had to bail him out of – and smacked his brother clear across the face, his heavily jeweled rings cutting flesh. Titus only shrugged, licking the blood as it dribbled down to his lips.

 

“Oh, brother,” he said, “Do you smack your servants with those hands, or do you hire someone else to do it?”

 

Balem growled, slamming Titus up against the wall. Physically, Titus was always the stronger of the two. Balem was lean and regal, but even at his physical peak he couldn’t best his brother. Titus was letting him shove him around, and that turned Balem on like nothing else.

 

“Are you as gluttonous for pain as you are for everything else?” Balem said, leaning in to lick a droplet of blood from Titus’s cheek.

 

“Only from you, dear brother,” Titus said with a coy smile.

 

Balem pressed up against Titus, and it was only then that he realized his brother was hard as a rock. Of course it took Titus all of five seconds to get turned on by something. Balem unzipped his pants, cock hanging out, still soft. He wasn’t going to give in to Titus that easily.

 

“You must be quite the performer by now,” Balem said, grabbing a handful of Titus’s hair, “But I’m a bit harder to please than your usual flings.”

 

Titus grabbed Balem’s cock with one hand, and Balem shivered a bit but didn’t break. Titus had always seen his eldest brother as a repressed sort, the kind that would easily crumble the second someone laid a hand on him, all that pent up sexual energy coming out. The amount of control he had here surprised him a bit, but it wasn’t unpleasant. Titus liked a challenge.

 

“How many times have you thought of this before?” Titus said, getting down onto his knees, “I’m the most famous romantic in the entire universe. Surely you must have considered it.”

 

“Once or twice, including now,” Balem said, “But I always knew I could get you on your knees for something.”

 

Balem just always figured it’d be more like Titus begging him for extra Regenex after he’d squandered his supply on not letting himself get more than a year or two past his prime. And Balem would give it; he wouldn’t let Titus shame the house of Abrasax by dying of old age. But he’d make him beg a little. This, however, was _almost_ as good as begging.

 

Titus closed his lips around Balem’s cock, tongue swirling around. All things considered, he was usually on the receiving end of this particular act, but curiosity got the better of him and he’d performed it every now and then, too. Getting any reaction out of Balem, who was desperately trying to hold in his moans, was well worth it, anyways.

 

Eventually, Balem relented, his moan high-pitched and louder than his usual near-whisper. Warm seed filled Titus’s mouth, and while he thought about spitting it out just to spite his dear brother, it might earn him a boot to the face, so he swallowed.

 

“Clean yourself up, brother,” Balem said, tossing him a small tube of Regenex for the scrapes on his face.

 

“And what about me, then?” Titus said, his own erection still throbbing.

 

Balem just laughed.

 

It was only a matter of time, then, until the three of them all got together. Titus was a gossip and had told Kalique a version of his encounter with Balem that was a tad less humiliating. Kalique followed it up with a quick note to Balem that it would be so nice to have the whole family together again.

 

Balem knew exactly what it was about. He waited two months to officially respond, just to make them anticipate it.

 

“Do you think he’ll come?” Titus said, laying back onto Kalique’s bed, which had been scattered with rose petals just for the occasion.

 

“Depends on how you take that,” Kalique said, “He’ll _be here_ , no doubt. Balem’s never missed an appointment. Whether or not he _comes_ depends on how stubborn he decides to be about it.”

 

“I always figured our brother got himself off once a millennium and was good until the next one,” Titus said with a laugh.

 

“I’m sure that’s what he’d like the world to believe. But alas, he’s still human and hasn’t ascended to some godly tier of existence,” Kalique said.

 

Balem’s arrival was unannounced. The servants had all been dismissed for the day, but Balem knew where to find them. He walked so softly that they scarcely heard him enter.

 

“Starting without me?” Balem said, noticing that Titus had already decided to remove his clothes.

 

“Never,” Kalique said, “He’s young and over-eager. You know how it was.”

 

“No, I don’t,” Balem said, trying to maintain the illusion that he’d never been young at all.

 

By the time Kalique was born, his age was already five digits, so by their perspective he may as well not have been.

 

“God, I hope we’re not going to have to banter until someone breaks,” Titus said, hand over his face, “Wake me up when you’re done, if that’s the case.”

 

“So impatient,” Balem said, “Are you that eager for me?”

 

“She’s a better lover than you,” Titus said.

 

“How can you tell? It’s not as if I’ve ever graced you with my affections,” Balem said with a slight smile, and now Kalique knew that his previous affair with Titus had been one-sided in his favor.

 

“Be nice, Balem, or he’ll have to get with some servant girl to make up for it,” Kalique said.

 

“I’ve long since given up hope on protecting him from such degradation,” Balem said.

 

“You say degradation, I say a bit of fun,” Titus, said, “Now will you undress before I need to regenerate again? Thank you.”

 

Kalique shrugged her dress off as if she were simply stepping out of it. Balem, just to annoy Titus, folded each article of clothing properly as he removed it, placing it neatly on the floor by the bed.

 

Once he was done with that petty little performance, however, he was anything but slow. He was here with both his siblings now, and he was the eldest one, so he felt the need to assert himself by making the first move. He grabbed Titus’s cock, and chuckled as his brother’s eyes widened.

 

“There, I set him up for you,” Balem said to Kalique, “Do stay upright, brother, I believe I owe you something.”

 

Kalique wrapped her legs around Titus, moaning as he slid into her. This was a dance the two of them had done many times before, and it never really got old. Balem didn’t get onto the bed right away, instead pulling out a small packet of lube and slathering his already-hard cock with it. Getting onto the bed, he loomed behind Titus on his knees.

 

“So forward, Balem,” Kalique said, able to see what he was planning from where Titus had her pressed against the bed, “I didn’t expect you to be up for _that_.”

 

“I’m selective, dear sister, not boring,” Balem said, putting his hands on Titus’s shoulders as he slowly entered him, at least taking the effort to make sure his brother wasn’t in too much pain.

 

“F-fuck, Balem,” Titus said, “It’s been a while since I’ve done this.”

 

“So, a whole week?” Balem said, and Kalique couldn’t help but laugh. Titus kissed her deep on the lips to make her stop.

 

For Balem, it really _had_ been a long time since he’d done anything of this sort. He forgot how tight it was, and Titus’s movements as he thrusted into Kalique were enough to satisfy him without much effort required on his part. He heard Kalique moan loudly – Titus had gotten her to come already. Not entirely surprising.

 

Balem was determined to finish after Titus, but his little brother had a good deal more practice than he did. Still, Balem made an admirable show of it, leaving scratch marks down Titus’s back, nipping at his ear and neck. Titus shivered every time the cold of Balem’s collar pressed against his back. He didn’t take it off this time – and he wouldn’t. Titus had to earn that.

 

Balem finished, rolling over onto the bed, hot cum dripping from Titus’s ass. Titus finished soon after (after making Kalique come one more time) and flopped onto his stomach, not wanting to roll onto his back just yet. Kalique moved in next to Balem, her head on his shoulder.

 

“I do believe that was the most civil meeting we’ve ever had,” she said.


End file.
